Avengers: Age of Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron is the sequel to ''The Avengers'' and the eleventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe where the team reassembles to do battle against the A.I. Ultron. Plot The Avengers tracked Loki's Scepter to a HYDRA Base in Sokovia. The team, consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, raid the outpost, fighting Chitauri enhanced soldiers and tracking down Wolfgang von Strucker, who had been experimenting with human enhancement. Two of Strucker's experiments, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff tried to fight the Avengers but Captain America apprehended Strucker, while Stark retrieved the scepter. Stark analysed the Scepter and discovered an artificial intelligence within the gem. He showed Banner and used the AI to complete Stark's "Ultron" global defense program. The unexpectedly sentient Ultron, believing he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, eliminated J.A.R.V.I.S. and attacked the Avengers during a victory party at their headquarters. Escaping with the scepter, Ultron used the resources in Strucker's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and build an army of robot drones. He recruited the Maximoff twins, who harbored a grudge against Stark because his technology was responsible for their parents' deaths, and together, they visited the South African shipyard base of arms dealer Ulysses Klaue to obtain vibranium. The Avengers battled the twins, but Wanda subdued them with haunting visions, causing the Hulk to run amok and forcing Stark to use his powerful Hulkbuster armor to stop him. A worldwide backlash and the doubts and fears Wanda's hallucinations had caused sent the team into hiding at Barton's safehouse farm, where they meet Barton's wife, Laura, and their children. Thor departed to consult with Dr. Erik Selvig on the meaning of the apocalyptic future he saw in his hallucination. Realizing an attraction between them, Romanoff and Banner planned to flee together after fighting Ultron. Nick Fury arrived and encouraged the team to form a plan to stop Ultron. In Seoul, South Korea, Ultron forced Banner's friend Dr. Helen Cho to use her synthetic tissue technology together with the scepter's gem to create the perfect body for him. When Ultron began uploading himself into the body, Wanda was able to read his mind; discovering his plan for human extinction, the Maximoffs turned on Ultron. Rogers, Romanoff and Barton hunted Ultron and retrieved the synthetic body, but Ultron captured Romanoff in the process. The Avengers fought amongst themselves when Stark secretly uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S., who was still operational after hiding inside Ultron on the internet, into the synthetic body. Thor returned to help activate the body with lightning, explaining that the gem on its brow was one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence and was part of his "vision". Taking "Vision" as its name, the robot and the Maximoffs joined the Avengers, and the team headed for Sokovia, where Ultron had used the vibranium to upgrade himself and build a machine to lift a large part of the city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. As the city began to lift, Banner rescued Romanoff, who awakened the Hulk for the battle. The Avengers fought Ultron's army while delaying Ultron from activating his plan's final procedure. Fury arrived in a Helicarrier with Maria Hill, James Rhodes and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to assist in evacuating civilians, but Pietro was killed when he saved Hawkeye from a barrage of fire. A grieving Wanda abandoned her post to destroy Ultron's primary body in revenge, inadvertently allowing one of his drones to deactivate his machine. The landmass plummeted, but Iron Man and Thor overloaded the machine and shattered the city into pieces. In the aftermath, the Hulk, unwilling to endanger Romanoff by being with her, departed in a Quinjet, while the Vision confronted Ultron's last remaining body and destroyed it. Later, the Avengers have established a new base in upstate New York, run by Fury, Hill, Cho, and Selvig. Fury assured Romanoff that Banner likely escaped the crashed Quinjet. Believing the Mind Stone was safe with the Vision, Thor returned to Asgard to learn more about the forces he suspected had manipulated recent events. Stark and Barton retired from the team, and Rogers and Romanoff prepared to train new Avengers: Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff, Vision and Sam Wilson. In a mid-credits scene, Thanos retrieved the Infinity Gauntlet and, dissatisfied by the failures of his pawns, vowed to hunt for the Infinity Stones personally. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of the Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. and Vision *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *James Spader as Ultron *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Claudia Kim as Dr. Helen Cho *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Stan Lee as Military Veteran *Julie Delpy as Madame B *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Imogen and Isabella Poynton as Lila Barton *Jaiden Stafford as Nathaniel Barton *Henry Goodman as Dr. List *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Zrinka *Isaac Andrews as Costel *Julian Bleach as Ballet Instructor *Faye Sewell as Oslo Hub Scientist *Aaron Himelstein as Cameron Klein Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Tony Stark/Iron Man appears. *Steve Rogers/Captain America appears. *Thor appears. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk appears. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye appears. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow appears. *Nick Fury appears. *Ultron is introduced. *Helen Cho is introduced. *U-GIN Genetics Infinite, R&D is introduced. *Vision is introduced. *Ulysses Klaue is introduced. *Laura Barton is introduced. *F.R.I.D.A.Y. is introduced. *Jocasta is introduced. *Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch appear. *Peggy Carter appears in a vision. *The repaired Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower, appears. *The Chitauri Scepter appears. *Baron von Strucker appears. *Dr. List appears. *J.A.R.V.I.S. appears. *James Rhodes/War Machine appears. *Erik Selvig appears. *HYDRA appears. *A Quinjet appears. *Heimdall appears in a vision. *Sam Wilson/Falcon appears. *Chitauri armor and weaponry appears. *A S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier appears. *Phil Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team are indirectly mentioned. *Wakanda is mentioned. *Asgard is mentioned and appears in a vision. *Abraham Erskine is mentioned. *Stark Industries Tech is mentioned. *Vibranium is mentioned and appears. *Pepper Potts is mentioned. *Jane Foster is mentioned. *Howard Stark is mentioned. *Thanos appears. *The Infinity Gauntlet appears. *The Infinity Stones are mentioned. *The Mind Stone appears. *The Tesseract, the Aether, the Orb and the Power Stone appear in a vision. *A Leviathan corpse appears. Multiple Leviathans also appear in Tony Stark's vision. *S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned. *Bucky Barnes is mentioned. *Ultron's Crimson Cowl identity is referenced. *The Red Room is mentioned. *The Convergence is mentioned. *Several scenes from earlier films appear. *Outside the Avengers Tower, there is a memorial of the Battle of New York. *Hawkeye mentions being mind-controlled. *Tony mentions destroying the Chitauri fleet through the worm hole. *Hel is mentioned. *Captain America's War World II, War Bond propaganda poster is seen. *New Avengers Facility is introduced. Taglines *A new age begins Production The film was shot in Bangladesh, Italy, South Korea, New York, England and South Africa. Tie-ins In November 2014, Marvel Comic's Editor-in-Chief Axel Alonso stated there are comic tie-in plans for the film.AXEL-IN-CHARGE: How Marvel's Big Movie Week Impacts Publishing In January 2015, the title for the prequel tie-in comics were revealed to be Avengers: Operation HYDRA #1 and Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude.AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Prequel Comic Announced; Titled AVENGERS: OPERATION HYDRA #1 In February 2015, a third prequel comic was revealed to be ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle''.Origin Of 'Quicksilver' And 'Scarlet Witch' Revealed In AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON In December 2014, ABC announced that an episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. would tie-in to the events of the film.Exclusive: 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' to feature a tie-in to 'Avengers: Age of Ultron Gallery Videos Trailers Avengers Age of Ultron Comic-Con Title Reveal Trailer-0|Title Reveal Trailer. Get a Special Look at Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron"|Marvel's "Avengers: Age of Ultron" Sneak Peek Samsung Exclusive - Marvel’s "Avengers Age of Ultron" Extended Trailer|Extended trailer New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2| Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer 2 Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Trailer 3|Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer 3 Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - TV Spot 1|Tv Spot 1 Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - TV Spot 2|Tv Spot 2 File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - TV Spot 3|TV Spot 3 File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - TV Spot 4|TV Spot 4 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON - Final Trailer - Official (2015) HD|Extended TV Spot #5 File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron|TV Spot #6 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TV Spot 7 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|TV Spot #7 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TV Spot 8 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|TV Spot #8 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TV Spot 9 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|TV Spot #9 Avengers Age of Ultron TV SPOT 10 - Vision (2015) Robert Downey Jr. Marvel Movie|TV Spot #10 Avengers Age of Ultron TV SPOT 11 (2015) Robert Downey Jr. Marvel Movie |TV Spot #11 Avengers Age of Ultron - TV Spot 12|TV Spot #12 AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON - Official TV Spot 13 (HQ) 2015|TV Spot #13 Avengers Age of Ultron TV Spot - War Machine (2015) Don Cheadle Marvel Movie|TV Spot #14 Reassemble in 10 Days for Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron!"|Reassemble tv spot 10 days left! Marvel’s Avengers Age of Ultron “Never Surrender” TV spot – In Theaters May 1|Marvel Heroes: Exclusive tv spot. File:'Avengers Age of Ultron' On-Set Exclusive What Makes the Sequel Bigger & Better?|Entertainment Tonight Set Visit File:Joss Whedon on world-building for Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron! File:Joss Whedon on the cast for Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron File:Joss Whedon on Ultron for Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Audi and The Avengers “Striking" - Extended Version|Audi Avengers promo Meet Quicksilver & the Scarlet Witch - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Featurette 1|Featurette: Siblings Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver File:Marvel’s Avengers Age of Ultron - Re-Assembled - OFFICIAL HD|Avengers: Re-Assembled Featurette 2 File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Global Adventure Featurette|Global Adventure Featurette 3 File:Avengers Age of Ultron Featurette - Story (2015) Marvel Movie|Story; Featurette 4 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Featurette - Costumes (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Featurette 4 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Featurette - Team Dynamics (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Featurette 6 File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Featurette - Bruce Banner and Tony Stark (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Featurette 7 File:Innovation Film Gillette Rebuilt With Avengers-Inspired Technology File:Aftermath Gillette Rebuilt With Avengers-Inspired Technology File:Under Armour The Avengers Age of Ultron|Under Armour featurette File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON B-Roll Footage - Behind The Scenes (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron UI Reel File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Blu-ray Trailer|Blu-ray trailer Clips Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Clip 1|Clip 1: Ultron challenges The Avengers Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Clip 2|Clip 2: Calming the savage Beast Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron - Clip 3|Clip 3: Team Meeting Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Hulkbuster - Clip 4|Clip 4 Hulk vs. Hulkbuster AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Movie Clip 5 and 6 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Clips 5 and 6: The Hammer Lift Competition and Ultron Crashes the Party. AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Movie Clip 7 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Clip 7: Thor assesses Banner File:AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Movie Clip 9 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Clip 8: Intel on Pietro and Wanda Maximoff AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Movie Clip 10 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Clip 9: Hawkeye Tracks Pietro AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON Movie Clip 11 (2015) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|Clip 10: Behold... The Vision! Interviews The Avengers Age of Ultron Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Avengers Age of Ultron - Cobie Smulders SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Elizabeth Olsen SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - James Spader SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Josh Brolin SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Mark Ruffalo SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Paul Bettany SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Producer Kevin Feige SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Robert Downey Jr. SDCC 2014 Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Director Joss Whedon Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Producer Kevin Feige Behind the Scenes Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Chris Evans "Steve Rogers Captain America" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Robert Downey Jr. "Tony Stark Iron Man" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Chris Hemsworth "Thor" Behind the Scenes Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Mark Ruffalo "Bruce Banner The Hulk" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Scarlett Johansson "Natasha Romanoff Black Widow" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Jeremy Renner "Clint Barton Hawkeye" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Elizabeth Olsen "Wanda Maximoff Scarlet Witch" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Aaron Taylor-Johnson "Pietro Maximoff Quicksilver" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Paul Bettany "Jarvis The Vision" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron James Spader "Ultron" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Samuel L. Jackson "Nick Fury" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Cobie Smulders "Maria Hill" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Don Cheadle "Colonel James Rhodes War Machine" Interview Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Stellan Skarsgård "Erik Selvig" Interview Avengers Age of Ultron interviews - Downey Jr, Hemsworth, Evans, Spader, Ruffalo, Johnasson, Renner Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Red Carpet Premiere References External links *Avengers: Age of Ultron on IMDb *Avengers: Age of Ulron on Marvel.com Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 2